


Dear Jonghyun, You Did Well...

by charlottedrake



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Warning:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake





	Dear Jonghyun, You Did Well...

Dear Jonghyun,

 

 _It's_ _weird_ , they say,  _how the death of someone you didn't know personally, could affect one so much._ I guess I used to think like that too up until recently. When I first heard the news, I had no words, I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it.

 

And then when I went on Twitter and saw that you were still alive with only a "1% chance of surviving", I had hope that you would make it. I wasn't aware of what had happened yet, all I knew is that I believed that you would make it. But then, a few minutes later, all of that hope was shattered when the company confirmed it. You really were gone.

 

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe what I had read, I _didn't_  want to believe it. Even now, there's a part of me that still refuses to believe it. But another part of me can't deny it either, you really are gone.

 

Dear Jonghyun, I'm sorry. 

 

I'm so sorry that you had to face all of this alone, I'm so sorry that you weren't able to find the happiness that you deserved. You always did your best to motivate us with your kind and inspiring words, you always did your best to make those around you happy, including your fans, and I'm so sorry that we couldn't do the same for you. 

 

Dear Jonghyun,

 

You always worked hard to fight for what you believed was right, you always stood up for those who were constantly discriminated. You spoke up for what you believe in. You spoke up for the LGBT+ Community and you continued to do so, despite the backlash that you received because of it. The fact that you were willing to do that, means a whole lot.

 

Dear Jonghyun,

 

Your love and passion for music was evident through your music. You always gave it your best effort and you'd always show it through your work. Your smile was like no other, just earlier I was watching some videos of you on twitter, and your laugh, despite the current circumstances, somehow managed to bring a smile to my face. 

 

Dear Jonghyun,

 

I don't know if there's a heaven or not, but I know that you're in a better place now. You are no longer in pain and that is all that matters to me. In fact, you were too good for this world, we didn't deserve an angel like you.

 

Dear Jonghyun,

 

To quote a headline from an article, you are "A star that shined brightly on stage for 10 years.." who now shines like "...a star in the skies." 

 

Dear Jonghyun,

 

Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for all of the love that you gave us, thank you for all of the love that you gave to your other four boys. Thank you for always making us feel better, thank you for always knowing what to say. Thank you for speaking up for what you believed in, thank you for speaking up for those who couldn't. Thank you for being you. We might not have been able to save you, but you surely did save a lot of us.

 

Dear Kim Jong-hyun,

 

You Did Well.


End file.
